wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/I/VI
Łagodnie, wolno jak ptak, który się waży na szerokich skrzydłach spływając ku ziemi, opuszczał się spod nieba biały samolot na cichy w wieczornej godzinie zalew Nilowy. Jacek leciał sam bez pilota. Powstrzymał już przed chwilą wirującą śrubę powietrzną — i ślizgał się teraz na skrzydłach rozpostartych jak olbrzymi latawiec, lekko z tchnieniem wiatru na boki się kołysząc. Daleko przed nim, w stronie gdzie była niegdyś święta wyspa File, biła łuna od rozjarzonych tysiącami świateł ruin. W chwili Medy już prawie wody dotykał, odjął ręce od sternicy i nagłym ruchem szarpnął dwie po bokach znajdujące się dźwignie. Pod spodem samolotu rozpięło się czółno płócienne i uderzyło ostrą piersią o falę, rozpryskującą się w krople pełne srebrnego Księżyca. Teraz ruchem dwóch dźwigni znowu wywinął Jacek skrzydła białe ku górze, tak że utworzyły one dwa na krzyż złożone żagle, tak u łodzi owych, co pod Alpami po Lemańskim pływają Jeziorze. Wiatr szedł słodki gdzieś od strony Arabii i drobna łyskliwa fala szła za nim po wodzie. On dał się nieść lali i wiatrowi, słuchając szelestu miałkiego rozbryzgiwanych przodem łódki kropel. Dopiero gdy brzeg przed nim bliski zamajaczył, ocknął się z zamyślenia i żaglami począł chwytać powiew, zwracając dziób ku widnym ruinom w oddali. Przez czas pewien mknął samotnie w blasku Księżyca, ale w miarę jak się zbliżał ku dawnej świątyni Izydy, spotykał łodzie coraz liczniejsze, różnorakie, aż w końcu dostał się w tłum, spod którego wody prawie nie było widać. Dążyli wszyscy w stronę zwalisk, prześcigając się wzajemnie i cisnąc; tu i ówdzie rozlegały się klątwy przewoźników lub krzyk kobiet, przestraszonych nachyleniem się wątłego statku, z boku przypadkiem wiosłem uderzonego. Liczne łodzie motorowe, elektrycznością gnane, zaledwie mogły się poruszać w tym tłumie, torując sobie z trudem drogę błyszczącymi dziobami. Jacek, zyskawszy szczęśliwie parę metrów wolnej przestrzeni, rozpostarł znów skrzydła samolotu i puścił w ruch śrubę powietrzną. Lekko jak mewa, zrywająca się z toni do lotu, uniósł się w górę i zakołował wysoko ponad ciżbą ludzi stłoczonych. Błyszczały pod nim w dole różnymi światłami łodzie na szeroki zalew rzucone, jak garść ogników z ręki wysypana... Gdzie miejsca było nieco więcej, toń powtarzała odbiciem ognie, na łodziach płonące, rozrywając je drobną falą na żywe, rozedrgane, złote plamy wydłużone. Świątynia Izydy gorzała światłem od wnętrza, jak gdyby słońce w niej schowano pod rozpiętymi na bezgłowych kolumnach purpurowymi zasłonami. Przy resztkach pilonów u wejścia czuwały straże, odbierające od przybyłych karty wstępu i oddające ich pod opiekę przewodnikom, którzy w zalanym wodą chramie łodziom wskazywali miejsca. Jacek z góry rzucił w chustkę owinięty swój bilet i opadł skrzydlatym czółnem na wodę w pierwszym, nie nakrytym przedsionku świątyni. Kolumny potwornych rozmiarów sterczały tu z gładkiej toni połową ciała, pleśnią już na granicy zetknięcia się z wodą objęte, ale u góry błyszczące niezniszczalną krasą barw, co tyle już wieków przetrwała, że plącze się myśl, chcąca je policzyć. U wejścia do szeregu dalszych naw gigantycznych, olbrzymim peplonem z purpurowej materii teraz nakrytych i pełnych światła jarzącego, stali znowu na małych, przy dwóch pilonach nad wodą uczepionych balkonikach dozorcy, bacząc, by się kto w głąb bezprawnie nie wcisnął. Tutaj zwinął Jacek skrzydła łódki swej zupełnie i odjąwszy je, do boków przytroczył i płynął dalej w niepozornym czółenku, w które się zmienił jego samolot. Świątynia była jak buda jarmarczna — pełna cywilizowanych i bogatych barbarzyńców ze wszystkich części świata na Ziemi. Pływała ta gawiedź w łódkach najrozmaitszych, w barkach, czółnach motorowych i w weneckich czarnych gondolach, snuła się po przyczepionych naprędce do ścian i między kolumnami zawieszonych bezczelnie metalowych galeriach, ocierając się łokciami o hieroglify stare i wizerunki bóstw, przed kilkudziesięciu wiekami w kamieniu rzezane i zatopione częstokroć po kolana wodą, co wyspę ich świętą zalała. W niepozornym, podróżnym ubraniu, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, mijał Jacek tych ludzi, dążąc w głąb między coraz gęstszym lasem kolumn rzeźbionych wieńcem sztucznych świateł elektrycznych u kapiteli owitych. W ostatniej sali lamp już nie było. Pod stropem, co się sprzed wieków ostał jeszcze, granitowymi złomami ciążąc na olbrzymich pąkach lotosu, kolumny kończących — pod ciężkim stropem kamiennym pływała jeno świetlista mgła niebieskawa, niby zamarzła i uwięziona błyskawica letnia, rozchodząca się na wszystkie strony od głowy olbrzymiego posągu tajemniczej bogini... Woda, płytka w tym miejscu na dawnej świątyni posadzce, przepojona była również falami światła błękitnego, zdając się być jakimś stawem z bajki cysterną źródła zaklętego... Stary posąg Izydy czerniał w tych blaskach nieruchomy, ogromny, z wzniesioną dłonią, z ustami w dziwnym półrozwarciu zastygłymi, na których, zda się, przed wiekami słowo tajemnicy niewypowiedziane zamarło i trwa przez wieki niepojęte; Są u stóp posągu na wielkim, sztucznie zrobionym liściu lotosu stała kobieta. Włos jasny nakryty miała, jak bogini egipska, chustą w pasy i uwieńczony tiarą o ptasiej głowie i słonecznym, dysku u góry. Ramiona drobne owijała jej gaza jeno srebrzysta, biodra ściśnięte były osłoną sztywną i pasem, w pachwinach spiętym opalem ogromnym i bezcennym. A spod zasłony wysuwały się nogi białe, nagie, złotymi obręczami w kostkach ujęte, podobnie jak przeguby, dłoni, w górę właśnie wzniesionych. Jacek skłonił nagle głowę, widząc, jak patrzy na nią pożądliwie tłum — i usta zacisnął. Aza śpiewała, wtórując sobie ledwo dostrzegalnymi tanecznymi ruchami ramion i biódr. Śpiewała dziwną, rytmiczną pieśń o bogach, których już nikt od dziesiątek wieków nie czcił. O walce światła z ciemnościami, o mądrości najwyższej, w tajemnicę niezgłębioną okrytej, o Życiu i Śmierci. Śpiewała o bohaterach i o krwi, i o miłości... Muzyka dostrojona, ukryta, zda się, gdzieś z toni prześwietlonej bijąca, szła za jej głosem posłuszna, drżąca, jakby w świętym lęku, gdy o tajemnicy Powrotu mówiła — burzą dźwięków ją wspierając, kiedy obwoływała cześć zwycięskich światła bohaterów — szepcąc cicho, gorąco, obłędnie, gdy usta jej rozkosz i szczęście miłości sławiły. Śpiewała w na wpół rozwalonej, wodą podmytej świątyni Izydy, wobec tłumu błyszczącego, co w bogów nie wierzył ani w bohaterów, w życie ni w śmierć, ani miłość... a przyszedł tutaj jeno dlatego, że rzecz to była niesłychana i niebywała, aby w chramie starym koncert dawano, i że występowała w nim Aza, sławna po całej Ziemi — i jeszcze, że za wstęp trzeba było zapłacić sumę, która by biedakowi na rok życia starczyła... Niewielu tu było takich, co, by istotnie przybył dla wielkiej sztuki artystki i napawali się teraz głosem jej cudnym a wyrazistym, stwarzającym na powrót czarem przedziwnym to wszystko wielkie co było i przeszło, i już się niemal zapomniało. Patrzano też przeważnie na jej twarz tylko, na kolana nagie i ramiona, liczono wartość niewielu, ale najprzedniejszych klejnotów, które miała na sobie i oczekiwano niecierpliwie, kiedy hymny hieratyczne skończywszy, tańczyć pocznie przed oczyma tłumu. Powoli jednak cud się począł dokonywać.. Artystka chwytała głosem, dusze ludzkie, gdzieś w głębi trzew ukryte, i budziła je... Otwierały oczy nieporadne, zdumione własną istnością i falować zaczynały w rytm własnego śpiewu. Ten i ów ręce cisnął do piersi i szeroko, jakby raz pierwszy rozwartymi oczyma łowił przypomnienia dziwne, od pokoleń w najskrytszych zwojach jego mózgu śpiące — i śnił pod przemocą artystki na krótką przelotną chwilę, iż rzeczywiście bóstwu jest oddany i gotów za światło do walki wznieść ramię i iść, gdzie usta te go zawołają, królewskie, uwodzące, mocne... Łowiono tedy uchem każdy dźwięk jej głosu, śledzono zapamiętałymi oczyma każdy ruch jej ciała prawie nagiego. W krótkich przerwach, kiedy śpiewać przestawała, krążąc jeno w poświętnym tańcu i kołysząc się rytmem, który jej z głębi gdzieś ginąca muzyka rzucała — w takich chwilach cisza tak doskonała zalegała dawną świątynię, że słychać było plusk fali ledwo dostrzegalnej, co podmywała niestrudzenie od wieków potężne kolumny i wygryzała tajemne znaki, ryte w granicie... Jacek wzniósł oczy powoli. Światło przechodziło teraz nieznacznie z błękitu przez fijolet w blask płomiennokrwawy; smugi jasne, pod stropem błądzące, zgasły nie wiadomo kiedy — paliła się tylko woda, jak morze chłodnego płomienia i czerwone jakieś zastygłe błyskawice szły spoza posągu Izydy, który poczerniał na tym tle jeszcze więcej i zda się, urósł jeszcze, wyolbrzymiał... Nie widać już było w cieniu tajemniczego uśmiechu dziwnych ust bogini — ręka tylko, wzniesiona na wysokość twarzy, nieodmiennie subtelnym, dyskretnym ruchem na próżno nakazywała milczenie, czy też znak jakiś dawała, niepojęty od wieków, niezrozumiany... Zdawało się Jackowi przez chwilę, że na ciemnej twarzy widzi oczy boskie, żywe, na siebie zwrócone.. I nie było w nich gniewu ani oburzenia na tych ludzi, co urządzają sobie zabawę w miejscu poświęconym niegdyś najgłębszym tajemnicom, nie było żalu za dawnym uwielbieniem ni smutku, że chram zbezczeszczony w gruz się rozpada, jeno dziwne, tysiąclecia już trwające oczekiwanie, jak gdyby człowiek, co posłucha gestu bogini, nakazującego milczenie, i z ust jej przyjmie zagadkę najwyższą, miał przyjść dopiero... jutro za wiek czy za tysiąc lat... Izis na wysokim tronie nie widzi zniszczenia, naokół się rozpościerającego, nie widzi tłumu, nie słyszy gwaru, krzyków, śpiewu, jak ongi snadź nie widziała kornych pątników ani kapłanów, nie słyszała modlitw próśb, uwielbień. Patrzy w dal i ręką nakazuje milczenie, i czeka... Czy idzie? Czy idzie już ten oczekiwany? Czy przyjdzie kiedykolwiek? Naraz światła jaskrawe wraz z wracającym śpiewem uderzyły Jacka. Aza śpiewała teraz o straconym, boskim kochanku Hatorze, wydając głosem i tańca zapamiętałymi ruchami miłości rozkosz i upojenie, żądzę, tęsknotę i rozpacz... Dreszcz przebiegł Jacka; odwrócił głowę, czując, że jakimś wstydem niepojętym czoło mu się rumieni. Chciał sobie uprzytomnić uśmiech i widziane przed chwilą w myślach oczy bogini, ale zamiast tego majaczył mu uporczywie w wyobraźni złapany źrenicą w przelocie ruch piersi tancerki i usta jej drobne, dziecięce, na wpół rozwarte, wilgotne... Gorąca fala uderzyła mu do głowy; wzniósł powieki i wpatrzył się w nią wyzywająco, namiętnie, zapominając o wszystkim, o wszystkim... A jej drżały ramiona białe i dreszcz ciało od stóp do głów przechodził, kiedy z ust, jakby żądzą nabrzmiałych i bolących jeszcze od pocałunków, mówiła o boskim Hatorze i o rozkoszy jego uścisku, i o unicestwiającym, płomiennym oddaniu... Prysnął czar wielki, który przed chwilą trzymał jeszcze ludzi w kole zaklętym. Dusze — na wpół z ciał wychylone, ukryły się raźno, jak biedne zwierzątka, leśne w dziuplach drzew: nie umiano już tego, słuchać inaczej, jak lubieżnymi nerwami, wystygłą krew podniecającymi. Oczy powlekały się mgłą, usta obleśny uśmiech wykrzywiał, przez gardła pożądliwe szło łaskotanie... Teraz ten tłum zaś był panem — ona kupioną jego niewolnicą, co za pieniądze ramiona i łono obnaża i pod pozorem sztuki pozwala się kochać myślom lepkim i obrzydłym, i pod pozorem sztuki tajemnice wzruszeń swych na widok rzuca publiczny... Jacek mimo woli wzniósł oczy na twarz bogini: niezmącona była, jak zawsze, dziwnie uśmiechnięta, oczekująca... Naraz — chwila jedna ciszy głębokiej, i świątynia cała zatrzęsła się od grzmotu oklasków, ze wszech stron się zrywających, jak nawałnica. Woda pod rozchwianymi łodziami pluskać jęła i falować. Aza skończyła śpiew i oparła się wyczerpana o kolana posągu Izydy. Dwie służące płaszcz na nią zarzuciły biały, a ona nie cofała się jeszcze, dziękując oczyma i usty za oklaski obłędne, szalone, które ciągle, bez przerwy wznawiając się biły. Ludzie krzyczeli jej imię bez końca, rzucając kwiaty pod jej nogi, tak że wkrótce stała jak gdyby w pływającym ogrodzie — władna, tryumfująca. Nad nią wznosiła się ciągle ręka bogini, gestem tajemnym próżno ciszę nakazująca... W pewnej chwili Aza jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś, poczęła szukać wśród tłumu oczyma — i nagle spojrzenie jej skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Jacka. Uśmiech zaigrał jej na ustach przelotny; zwróciła oczy w inną stronę. Jacek widziały jak zbliżył się ku niej znany mu pan Benedykt, włóczący się za nią wszędzie po świecie. Mówiła coś doń, a potem rozmawiała jeszcze z innymi, co się wokół cisnęli — uśmiechnięta, zalotna razem i królewska. Znać było że upewniwszy się o jego obecności, umyślnie unika teraz jego wzroku... Wpłynął między olbrzymie kolumny i przemykał się między nimi ku wyjściu. Gnębił go jakiś wstyd — drażniły go spojrzenia ludzi zdumionych, że ktoś opuszcza »teatr« właśnie teraz, kiedy Aza, skończywszy pierwszy numer programu, ma odtwarzać następnie postać Salambo, kreację swoją najsławniejszą, w której wykonuje naga taniec z wężami i drugi ze świętą zasłoną bogini... Duszno mu było w ogromnej hali i ciasno. Chciał co prędzej wydostać się na przestwór, zobaczyć gwiazdy i roztocz wody, Księżycem jeno posrebrzoną. Ścisk przed świątynią już ustał. Część łódek była wewnątrz, inne, nie znalazłszy miejsca, powróciły do miasta. Czekało tylko kilka parowców na tych, co w świątyni na galeriach się pomieścili. Jacek minął je i zwolna zwrócił się ku brzegowi. Nie chciało mu się skrzydeł rozpinać ani puszczać w ruch motoru, płynął więc z lekkim wiatrem od Arabii wiejącym kołysany drobną, cicho pluszczącą falą. Niedaleko; brzegu zdawało mu się, że ktoś zawołał nań po imieniu. Obejrzał się zdumiony w tę stronę — pusto tam było i cicha, od miasta daleko jeno w Księżycu trzy palmy wyniosłe rysowały na niebie smukłe swe kibicie. Już miał dalej popłynąć, gdy znowu ów głos wołający go usłyszał, czy uczuł raczej... Przybił do brzegu i wyskoczył na ląd. Pod palmami siedział człowieczek na wpół nagi, bo burnusem jeno zniszczonym odziany, z gołą głową, której długie czarne włosy na barki mu spadały. Trwał nieruchomy, z oczyma w gwiazdy zapatrzonymi, z zaplecionymi na piersiach rękoma. Jacek nachylił się i spojrzał mu w twarz. — Nyanatiloka! Dziwny człowiek odwrócił zwolna głowę i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, nie okazując zgoła zdziwienia. — Tak. To ja. — Co tutaj robisz? Skąd się bierzesz? — wołał Jacek. — Jestem. A ty? Młody uczony nie odparł nic — czy nie chciał odpowiedzieć... Po chwili dopiero zagadnął znowu: — Skąd wiesz, że ja tu jestem? — Nie wiedziałem. — Wołałeś na mnie. Dwukrotnie. — Nie wołałem. Myślałem tylko o tobie w tej chwili. — Słyszałem twój głos. — Myśl moją słyszałeś. — To jednak dziwne — szepnął Jacek. Hindus uśmiechnął się. — Czy więcej dziwne niż wszystko, co nas otacza? — rzekł. Jacek usiadł w milczeniu na chłodnym piasku. Buddysta nie patrzył nań, ale on miał wrażenie mimo to, że go widzi, więcej nawet, że przegląda na wskroś jego myśli. Było to uczucie aż gnębiące. Poznał był niedawno tego niepojętego człowieka w jednej ze swoich częstych wędrówek i on, który posiadł całą wiedzę współczesną, on, który miał w rękach moc, jak mało kto na świecie, i z samotnej wieżycy swego ducha z pogardą mimowolną na ludzki tłum poglądał, czuł się dziwnie onieśmielonym w obecności tego »wtajemniczonego« pustelnika o duszy przepaścistej a prostej na pozór jak dusza dziecka. Ale równocześnie pociągało go coś ku niemu nieprzeparcie... Od czasu pierwszego poznania spotykał go często i w sposób zgoła niewytłumaczony w różnych stronach świata. I dzisiaj to dziwne spotkanie nad Nilem... Nyanatiloka uśmiechnął się i nie zwracając głowy, rzekł, jakby odczuł jego zdumienie: — Przybyłeś tutaj samolotem, jak widzę? — Tak. — Dlaczego przybyłeś? — Bo chciałem. — Czemuż się więc dziwisz, że ja tu jestem, gdy ja także mogłem chcieć? — Tak, ale.... — Ja nie mam samolotu, myślisz? — Tak. — Czymże jest ta maszyna? Czyż nie środkiem tylko, za pomocą którego wola twoja wywołuje zmiany w położeniu twego ciała i w obrazach, które widzą twe oczy? — Zapewne. — Czy nie sądzisz, że wola może sprawić to samo bez sztucznych środków i zawiłych? Uczony skłonił głowę. — Wszystko, co wiem, kazałoby mi powiedzieć: nie! — a jednak, odkąd poznałem ciebie i tobie podobnych... — Dlaczego nie chcesz sam spróbować siły swojej woli bezpośrednio? —Nie wiem, jakie są jej granice. — Nie ma granic. Milczeli przez pewien czas obaj, patrząc na Księżyc,, płynący w górę i coraz jaśniejszy. Po chwili Jacek ozwał się znowu: — Widziałem już dziwne rzeczy, które robiłeś. Przewracałeś oczyma czarę pełną wody i przechodziłeś przez drzwi zamknięte... Jeśli potęga woli nie ma granic, powiedz, czy mógłbyś tak samo ten Księżyc na niebie w inną pchnąć drogę lub przebyć bez ochrony i środków pomocniczych przestrzeń, która nas od niego dzieli? — Tak! — odpowiedział Hindus spokojnie ze zwykłym na ustach uśmiechem. — Więc czemu tego nie robisz? Nyanatiloka zamiast odpowiedzi zapytał Jacka z kolei: — Nad czym pracujesz teraz? Uczony ściągnął brwi — Mam w swej pracowni wynalazek przedziwny i straszny. Zabijam to skupienie sił, które nazywają materią. Znalazłem prąd, który, przepuszczany przez jakiekolwiek ciało, rozluźnia jego atomy na pierwotne ich części składowe i unicestwia je po prostu... — Robiłeś próby? — Tak. Z niesłychanie drobnymi cząstkami miligrama. Taki pyłek, rozluźniając się, powoduje wybuch, jak garść spalonego dynamitu... — Ale z tą samą łatwością mógłbyś zmusić do rozluźnienia się większe masy? Wysadzić i unicestwić dom, miasto, ląd? — Tak. To jest przedziwne właśnie, że z tą samą zupełnie łatwością. Dość by mi było przepuścić prąd ów... — Dlaczego tego nie robisz? Jacek powstał i przechadzał się jakiś czas pod palmami. — Pytaniem mi na pytanie odpowiadasz, ale to nie jest to samo — rzekł. — Ja szkodę bym tym sprowadził, zniszczenie... — A ja — odparł Nyanatiloka — nie sprowadziłbym zamieszania we wszechświecie, który snadź musi być takim, jak jest, gdybym rzucał gwiazdy na inne drogi? — Wiem ja — ozwał się znowu po chwili: — wy się śmiejecie z "wyzwolonych", że robią jeno sztuczki drobne i zabawne... Nie przecz! jeśli ty się nie śmiejesz, to śmieje się wielu innych uczonych zarówno z tego, jak i z ćwiczeń naszych w ruchach i oddychaniu, żmudnych i długich a dziecinnych na pozór... A jednak trzeba zapanować nad sobą, trzeba się dowiedzieć o woli swojej. Te ćwiczenia, te posty, to zaparcie się i osamotnienie wiodą właśnie do tego. A gdy wola się już oswobodziła i moc swą skupiać umie, czyż nie wszystko jedno, w czym się objawia? — Sądzę, że nie. Moglibyście działać na pożytek... — Czyj? Tylko człowiek sam na swój pożytek działać może. Pożytkiem człowieka jest oczyszczenie duszy. Wola Wyzwolona innego pożytku nie widzi ani nie dąży ku innemu celowi. Jakże chcesz, abym sprawiał rzeczy, które mi są obojętne i może wikłałyby mnie na powrót w grube formy życia, z których się właśnie wybiłem? — Wszystko jest dziwne, co nas otacza — rzekł Jacek po pewnym czasie — dziwniejsze niżby się śnić nawet mogło ludziom w głąb nie patrzącym. A jednak mam wrażenie, że najdziwniejsze ze wszystkiego, o czym wiem, są właśnie te rzeczy, które ty czynisz. — Dlaczego? — Nie wiem, jak je czynisz. — A wiesz, w jaki sposób poruszasz ręką, lub, co się dzieje, gdy kamień z dłoni upuszczony spada na ziemię? Zbyt mądrym jesteś, abyś mi odpowiedział słowem nic nie znaczącym, które nową niewiadomość w sobie kryje. Młody uczony milczał zadumany, a Hindus prawił tymczasem dalej. — Wytłumacz mi, jak się to dzieje, że wola twoja podnosi powiekę twego oka, a ja ci wytłumaczę, jak gwiazdy wolą poruszać. Równy cud i równa tajemnica jest obojga. Wola jest większa niźli wiadomość, ale ciału jest poddana, a to są jej zwykłe granice. Musi się odważyć wyjść poza ciało, musi nie chcieć niczego dla ciała, a wtedy bytem całym zawładnie, bo już nie będzie dla niej różnicy między "ja" a "nie ja". — I wtedy nie ma granic? — Me może ich być. Są granice dla ruchów, dla pożądań, dla poznania wreszcie, dla woli ich być nie może, bo w samym zaczątku swoim przez ten sam fakt, że stoi nad ciałem, stoi nad formą wszelką i wszelkim bytowaniem... Wszak to wasz poeta przed wiekami powiedział: "Czuję, że gdybym mą wolę ścisnął, natężył i razem wyświecił, Może bym sto gwiazd zgasił i drugie sto wzniecił!" I miał słuszność. Jeno ten wyraz "może" był niepotrzebny. To było wątpienie i dlatego upadł. Jacek patrzył nań zdumiony. — Skąd ty znasz naszych poetów? Pustelnik milczał przez pewien czas. — Nie zawsze byłem "bikhu" jak teraz — rzekł wreszcie z pewnym wahaniem. — Ty nie jesteś Hindusem z krwi? — Nie. — A imię twoje? — Przyjąłem je później, Nyanatiloka, Trójświatowiedny, gdym poznał tajemnicę trzech światów: materii, form i ducha... . Zamilkł — i Jacek nie pytał już nic, widząc, że pustelnik niechętnie odpowiada. Usiadł był znowu na trawie pod pniem palmowym i patrzył po toni, kędy w oddali błyskały nikłe światełka łodzi i jarzyła się między olbrzymimi pilonami brama świątyni, z dala do czeluści gorejącego pieca podobna... Naraz — jakby się ocknął z zadumania, wzniósł głowę i spojrzał bystro w oczy Trójświatowiednemu. — Dlaczego ty mnie szukasz? — zagadnął znienacka. Bikhu zwrócił nań zwolna jasne, szeroko rozwarte oczy. — Żal mi cię — rzekł. — Czysty jesteś, a z trzęsawiska materii wyzwolić się nie możesz, choć wiesz już sam, że jest ona złudzeniem i mniej nawet niż wyrazem tylko. — Cóż mi ty pomożesz... — szepnął Jacek, głowę spuszczając. — Czyham na chwilę, kiedy zapragniesz iść ze mną w puszczę... Jacek miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili zajął go ruch na wodzie i z dala dochodzące głosy. Zaroiły się światełka i zakotłowały przed bramą starej świątyni, i powoli układały się w długi łańcuch, ciągnący ku brzegowi — do miasta. Okrzyki biły w cichym nocnym powietrzu, nawoływanie przewoźników i śmiechy jakieś kobiece, toczące się jak perły po szklanej tafli sztucznego jeziora. Przedstawienie snadź było skończone. Jacek zwrócił się do buddysty żywo, nie mogąc ukryć nerwowego pomieszania. — Nie, na puszczę... nie pójdę — rzekł — ale chciałem cię prosić, abyś mnie odwiedził w Warszawie. Nyanatiloka cofnął się był o krok i patrzył nań z łagodnym uśmiechem w oczach. — Przyjdę. — Obawiam się tylko — uśmiechnął się Jacek — że obco ci będzie, przywykłemu do samotności, słyszeć gwar życia... — Nie. To obojętne. Dzisiaj już potrafię samotnym być w tłumie, tak jak ty nie zdołasz jeszcze być samotnym nawet wtedy, gdy jesteś sam. Mówiąc to, skinął głową z lekka i zgubił się w cieniu palm na wybrzeżu. Orszak tryumfalny Azy zbliżał się coraz bardziej; Jackowi zdało się nawet, że głos jej słyszy srebrzysty. Category:Stara Ziemia